It All Started
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: It all started with a dinner...KIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just one of those stories that gets stuck in your head. Based well before Kate joins NCIS and before Gibbs' third marriage**

Kate wasn't much for parties. Although she had been at College for over a year now, she still would rather be in the library studying then here, in a loud and cramped house avoided the drunk Frat guys who kept trying to pick her up.

"Kristy, how much longer do we have to be here?" she yelled at her friend to be able to be heard over the thumping music.

"Don't be such a bore Katie. Danny said he would meet me here at 10, so just one more hour. I promise" her friend Kristy yelled back before taking another big sip from her drink. Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had only come so her friend wouldn't be alone and she could make sure nothing happened to her.

Kate sighed and decided to go outside for some fresh air, and to hopefully greet Danny when he finally showed up, which would mean she could finally go back to her dorm room./p  
She made her way to the front of the house and opened the door to find an older man, in a long black jacket and what certainly seemed to be a gun holstered to his side, carefully walking up the path to the house. He seemed to spot Kate, and with a slight sigh of relief that he had found someone who wasn't totally inebriated. He gave her a small wave and made his way towards her. Kate closed the door behind her and met him on the steps.

"You certainly don't look dressed for the occasion" she said with a smile. With a nod, the man let a small grin slip and he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out what she thought was his wallet, but turned out to be his ID.

"NCIS? What brings you here?" she asked, suddenly having a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm looking for Krystal Davies. Was told she would be at a party at this address" he told her and all she could do was nod.

"Are you Kristal Davies?" he asked. Kate then shook her head.

"Uh, no sorry. I'm Kate Todd. Kristy is inside. Does this have to do with Danny? He was supposed to meet her here tonight" she looked at the Agent in front of her. It was now that she noticed how blue his eyes were. In fact, she couldn't help notice how attractive he was, for an older man of course.

"I just really need to speak to Miss Davies" was all he said. Kate nodded and turned to head for the door.

"Stay there, I will bring her out" she called back to the Agent. She pushed the door open and looked around the crowded room for her friend. She put her own cup down, she was now in no mood to drink. Kate was pushing her way through the crowd when she saw Kristy grabbing another drink.

"Kristy, there is someone that needs to speak to you outside" Kate said as she pulled on her friends arm.

"Is he cute?" she asked with a grin. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now come on lets go" she was finally able to pull her friend away from the fridge and out the front door to where the Agent was still waiting.

"Mmm you were right Katie, he is very cute" Kristy said, loud enough for him to hear and looked at Kate, who couldn't help but blush.

"Miss Davies, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Daniel Minns is your boyfriend, is that correct?" he asked, now turning his attention back to Kristy.

"Yes, he was supposed to be meeting me here at 10. Why? What's happened?" she asked, suddenly sobering up within seconds.

"I need you to come with me" Agent Gibbs said without any further explanation. Kristy looked at Kate, who was looking at Gibbs.

"Kate?" she asked her friend. Kate just nodded.

"I think you should go with him. He wouldn't be here if it was not important" she said and her friend nodded and took her hand.

"Come with me?" she asked softly.

"Only if it's okay with Agent Gibbs?" she looked at him, who nodded.

"Let's go" he led the two girls down the path and to his awaiting sedan. The excitement and energy to party had left the girls and now they were both confused and worried.

Krystal sat next to the hospital bed of her boyfriend, who had only 3 hours earlier been brought in after being found brutally beaten and left for dead on the side of the road.

Kate stood outside the room, looking in as her friend spoke to Special Agent Franks, Agent Gibbs' boss.

"Here" came the gruff voice as he offered her a styrafoam cup of coffee. She gave him a small smile as she took the cup. She knew it wouldn't be good, but at least it was a hot drink.

"So you know them well?" he continued to ask. Kate nodded.

"Kristy and I are roommates back at school. She was my first friend. Her and Daniel were together before we met" she told him, now focusing back on her friends in the room.

"They have any problems?" he continued to ask.

"Not that they ever told me. Always happy. Always saw each other when they could"

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt Daniel?" he asked in a softer tone. This time she turned to face him.

"Daniel would do anything for anybody. Especially Krystal and her friends. As far as I know, no one hated him or even wanted to hurt him" she told him and he nodded.

"You think this was random or planned?" it was now her turn to ask the questions, and it made him smile.

"We're not sure yet. Could be either" it seemed he wouldn't give her any straight answers.

"You're not married?" she changed the line of questioning.

"How do you know I'm not?" he asked, which made her grin. She knows it's wrong to be flirting with an older man who is investigating her friends bashing, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Because you don't have a wedding ring on. Or even a tan line to suggest you're just not wearing it tonight, but haven't at all" he couldn't help but laugh.

"Very observant" she liked his laugh and the smile that went with it.

"Yes, well that's what my family thinks too, but they have another name for it" she states proudly.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Nosey" they both laughed. The laughter ended as they were joined by Gibbs' boss.

"We're done here. For now. Make sure she is contactable at all times" Agent Franks said to Kate, who nodded. She didn't like the way he spoke, but it was clear that he would catch whoever did this to Daniel.

Kate just nodded as she watched Franks walk down the hallway. Gibbs pulled out a card from his coat and handed it to Kate.

"Call me if you or your friend think of anything" he told her as she took it and read the card.

"Okay. And if we don't think or anything?" she asked, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. She could have sworn she saw his cheeks redden just the slightest, but if she were to have asked him, she was sure he would deny it.

"Call me" he said again before turning and walking away. She couldn't help but watch him walk away. It was not the time to be trying to pick up a date, but she just couldn't help it. She put the card in her bra and walked into the room to comfort her friend.

"You got his number, didn't you?" Krystal asked as she wiped her eyes and looked up at her friend. Kate couldn't keep a straight face.

"He said to call if we think of anyone who might want to hurt Danny" she said. Krystal laughed softly.

"And I'm sure you said you would call" Kate nodded.

"Well for as old guys go, he is pretty cute. Those blue eyes are really something" Krystal grinned. She really could use the distraction.

Kate was at her desk writing out notes for tomorrow's class when Krystal ran in.

"Kate, oh my god they found him" she said as she sat on her bed. Kate dropped her pen and turned to her friend.

"Found who?" she was a little confused.

"The guy who beat up Danny. Well guys. Apparently they it was just a random attack. They saw him in uniform and tried to get a rise out of him. When he refused they got out of their car and beat him. Agent Franks and Gibbs scared them shitless and they confessed almost instantly" she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad sweetie. They will certainly pay for what they did. And when does he get released?" she asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Although she was so very glad they had caught the people behind the attack, it meant she would probably never see or hear from Agent Gibbs again.

"In two days. Which, you will have the room to yourself, I am going to stay with him until he gets back on his feet" Kate smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't expect anything less" she smiled as Krystal got up and started packing clothes into a bag.

"I will have to go and fill the fridge with food. He has been in there for 5 days now and I'm sure the milk would have gone off. Oh, and I think you should call Agent Gibbs" she said like it was nothing.

"And why should I call him?" Kate asked as she went back to her notes.

"Because you want to. And he is a good guy Katie. I mean he is older, but you know what they say. Age is just a number right? And you clearly aren't interested in anyone here and you were both flirting with each other. Call him" Krystal said as she kept packing. Kate thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I'm out. You know where I am if you need me" she blew Kate a kiss and left the room.

Kate went through her desk draw and found the Agent's contact card. She picked it up and inspected it. Yes Agent Gibbs was older. Much older and her parents would certainly not approve. Well that was only if they found out, and for them to find out she would need to call him and go on an actual date.

She sighed and grabbed her phone and punched in the number and waited. She started drumming her fingers on her bench as she waited. She was about to hang up when he finally answered.

"Agent Gibbs" short and sweet she though with a smile.

"Hi, it's Kate. Kate Todd. I'm Daniel Minns friend you met the-"

"I remember. You heard the good news?" he asked cutting her off and she couldn't help but smile.

"I did. Krystal said that you and Agent Franks scared them into a pretty quick confession" she finally answered him.

"In a way that is true. How is your friend?" he asked.

"He's getting better. Will be out in two days" she paused "So I guess you have a lot of paper work to do now?" she stated.

"Yeah, always paperwork" he answered. It was clear he wasn't a big conversationalist unless it was about his work.

"I should let you go then, so you don't have to stay back too late" she said. There was another pause, this time from Gibbs.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked after a while. Kate couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"No, I haven't. Did you have something in mind?" she asked.

"I know a diner downtown. They open late" he came back with.

"I can meet you there in say, half an hour?" she waited patiently for his reply.

"I will see you there" he said before hanging up. She looked at her phone, a little shocked that she got no other form of good bye, but she didn't really care. She had to get dressed and do her hair before she met him.

Kate parked her car and took a deep breath. She was nervous. She had never been on a date with an older man before. Well, could she even call this a date? It was just two people getting food, right?  
She got out and went inside the diner. It was almost empty except for a couple in the back booth, two truck drivers sitting at the bench and Gibbs. He was already sitting at a booth, sipping on what looked like coffee.

"Drinking coffee this late will stop you from sleeping" she said as she slid into the booth, opposite Gibbs.

"Nah, it's not the coffee that does it" he replied with a smirk as he put the cup down.

"So, what's good here?" Kate asked as she picked up one of the menu's, trying to hide how nervous she was. She wasn't sure if he would classify this as a date, but to her it certainly felt like one.

"Everything. Just depends what you feel like" he told her. Kate nodded as she focused on the words in front of her. Shortly after, a waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have the BLT" Kate finally decided. The waitress smiled.

"And is that with salad or fries?" she made a quick note on her pad.

"Salad" the waitress turned to look at Gibbs.

"I'll have the same, but with fries" the waitress wrote down the order.

"Oh, and could I get an Iced Tea" Kate quickly added, and with a nod the waitress walked off to give their order to the kitchen.

"Now why do I get the feeling you come here a lot?" Kate asked finally relaxing into the chair.

"Well when you work the hours I do, this is the only place open" Kate nodded with a smile.

"Do you like what you do?" she asked. She wasn't sure where she wanted this conversation to go, but it was clear he wasn't a big conversationalist.

"It has it's days" he answered with a shrug. Kate studied him for a minute.

"Were you in the service?" she asked. Gibbs seemed a little taken aback by her question, but nodded.

"Marines for 15 years" he answered and Kate smiled.

"So my was Grandfather. Explains the haircut" she said with a grin as the waitress brought over her iced tea. Gibbs' hand went immediately to his hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked, making Kate laugh.

"It's just very ex-serviceman. Suits you though" she took a sip of her drink and watched his reaction. Again she could have sworn his cheeks went a little pink.

"What are you studying?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He always felt uncomfortable talking about himself.

"It took you a while to ask. I'm doing a law degree" she said with a smile. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"I've had a bad history with lawyers" he took a sip of his coffee.

"With work?" she asked.

"Divorce lawyers" for some reason she didn't seem too shocked by this.

"Explains a lot" she replied with a smirk.

They talked for what seemed like hours, about everything and yet nothing at the same time. Either way, all Kate knew was that she was very intrigued by this man. She wanted so much more then just one dinner and some small talk.

As he helped her pull on her jacket, she couldn't help but notice how he smelt. Sawdust, coffee and what she first thought may have been old spice, but as she turned to thank him, she realised it was more like cinnamon. He walked her outside to her car, and they stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.

"Well thank you for dinner. I was very impressed for diner food" she smiled sweetly, Gibbs just nodded his head. As he looked into her eyes, her sweet caramel eyes, he could see she wanted more. She wanted a kiss good night and a promise to call her when he was free next. The scary thing was for him, that he wanted the same thing, but knew it was a bad idea.

"He finally broke eye contact and looked down at the ground between them, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Kate-" he started but of course, she had already read his mind and knew what he was going to say.

"Jethro, I know what you are thinking. And my answer to what is going through that head of yours is, who cares what anyone else thinks. I'm attracted to you and I'm pretty sure you are attracted to me. We had a good night tonight and I am positive we could have many more, if you will just take the risk" she took a step toward him, closing the distance between them. He looked back up at her, trying to find words to say no again, but for some reason no words came out.

Gibbs took a step towards Kate, closing the remaining distance between them.

"I'm bad for you Katie" he said softly, as his eyes roamed her face. She smiled sweetly and gave a small shrug.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that" she leaned up and met his lips with a soft kiss.

Almost all of Gibbs' self-control was screaming at him to take a step back. He knew this was wrong and he knew he had to stop it now. But that small part of him, also said 'fuck it', and so he stepped closer to her, pushing her back against her car and he deepened the kiss.

When he did eventually pull back and look at the young woman, her eyes were still closed and her cheeks a little flushed, but there was certainly a hint of a smile on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I didn't think that was going to happen, but I am very glad it did" she finally said, causing Gibbs to smile.

"We only live once" he finally said. Kate smiled and nodded.

"You should get home. It's late" he told her, and he wasn't wrong. They had both lost track of time while in the dinner, and she could now see the big red numbers of the clock inside.

"So, will you call me when you're free again?" she asked sweetly. He smiled, lean in and kissed her cheek.

"I will" he reached behind her and opened the door. She smiled and took the hint and climbed into her  
Gibbs watched her drive off before heading back to his own car. He sat there for a moment, just really thinking about what had just happened. He should be ashamed of himself for kissing her and leading her on like he did, but he couldn't help but think and feel that this was right. Just maybe, this would be his happiness. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a warning. Adult themes in somewhat great detail. Read at own will.**

******3 Months Later**

Kate was sitting at her desk in her dorm room. She was looking through a pamphlet that she never in all her years she would ever be considering. She sighed and dropped it onto her desk, just as the room door opened and in walked Kristy.

"Hey you, studying again?" she asked as she through a heap of books onto the bed and went to her cupboard to find her next lot.

"No actually. I'm-" she paused not really sure if she should bring it up just yet. This made Kristy stop and look at her.

"Kate what's up? Talk to me" she came to sit on the end of Kate's bed.

"You know that expo we had here two days ago? With all the different companies going on about job pathways?" she asked looking at her friend. Kristy just nodded.

"Well this was the only one that caught my eye. And I just can't help but think, maybe it's not a good idea" Kristy picked up the pamphlet and read it, her eyes going wide.

"Wow. I never imagined that this would be your thing. But if it's what you want to do, then go for it. I mean you do have a boyfriend that could help you" she handed Kate back the Secret Service pamphlet. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I do. And I know he will, but it's not him I'm worried about. It's my family. My mother really was looking forward to having a lawyer in the family" Kate sighed.

"Yeah, well now she can have someone who may go on to protect the President someday. I would certainly be proud of my daughter" Kristy smiled. Kate's mood still didn't seem to improve.

"So, you and Agent Gibbs seem to be going well. Have you two, done the deed yet?" Kristy asked with a grin, knowing this would certainly make her smile.

"Krystal" Kate gasped and threw a pen at her, but she did indeed have a smile on her face.

"That's a no. Now can I ask why not?" Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know. It just hasn't been the right time. I have to leave early for class or exams, or he gets called in to work. And if I'm honest, I'm a little nervous" she admitted and Kristy was now more interested in their conversation then getting to her next class.

"Why would you be nervous? You've had sex before" she asked and Kate nodded.

"Yes, but I've had sex with boys, who only care about finishing themselves. Jethro is a man and has way more experience than me. What if I don't" she paused again and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed she was even saying this out loud.

"Oh Katie" Kristy got up and went over to comfort her friend.

"That man is so into you. I'm sure if he even see's you naked he will explode" she said as seriously as she could. Kate looked up at her and laughed.

"Thank you" she said hugging her.

"I think I will call him and see if he wants to hang out" she smiled and grabbed her phone.

"Let me know how it goes" Kristy grinned and finally grabbed her books to head to her next class.  
Kate took a deep breath and called Jethro, hoping that he would answer and would be free tonight.

"Yeah Gibbs" he answered after the third ring. Kate smiled as she heard his voice.

"Well hello to you to very Special Agent Gibbs" she grinned.

"Oh hi. How are you?" he said a lot happier now that he knew it was her.

"Good. I was just ringing to see if you were free tonight?" she held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"So far. What did you have in mind?" she could tell now all his attention was officially on her.

"Well, you could come pick me up and we can go from there" she suggested. It wasn't that she wanted to surprise him or have him disagree with her idea, it was more she wanted to make sure that it's what she wanted to do.

"Okay, I will see you when I'm done here" he finally agreed.

"See you then" she hung up and let out a deep breath. She picked up the Secret Service pamphlet again and read it over and over. Finally putting it down and packing a small overnight bag.

Kate smiled as she saw Gibbs pull up outside and get out to open the door for her.

"Hi" she said in greeting, adding a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Hi. You brought a bag?" he asked as he eyed it, slung over her shoulder. She grinned and shrugged.

"Just in case we are out late" she smiled sweetly at him and got in the car. She could not only see but feel the smile that her comment left on her face. He closed her door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in himself.

"So, what you have in mind?" he asked. Kate turned to face him with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I was hoping you would take me to a shooting range and teach me how to shoot" she said seriously. Gibbs just nodded.

"Okay, only if you tell me why?" he finally said. Again, Kate shrugged.

"I know you will enjoy it and it's not a typical romantic date" she told him truthfully, even if it wasn't the whole truth. That could wait for now.

Gibbs stood behind Kate as she put her ear muffs on and adjusted her grip on the weapon. She felt his hands run over her shoulders.

"Loosen up your shoulders" he said on closer to her so she could hear him even with the muffs. She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. On her own count of three she fire five shots at the target in front of her. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at how well she controlled the weapon. She put it down on the bench in front of her and took off her ear muffs, a smile on her face.

"That was good" Gibbs said as he stepped around her, pressing the button to bring her target forward.

"I've never felt anything like it" she said, still excited and feeling the adrenaline of firing a weapon for the first time in years.

"You hit the target 4 out of 5 times. Very good for your first time" he said as he inspected her target. She heard what he said, but right now she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Want to try again?" he asked not noticing she wasn't paying attention until she didn't answer. He looked at her and couldn't quiet decipher the look she was giving him.

"What?" he looked down at himself, thinking he had something on his shirt or pants.

"Want to make a bet?" she asked with a grin. Gibbs smiled.

"Okay, what are we betting on?" he asked.

"If you can get five shots on the target, then tonight we go back to your place and make love" she bit her lip in the hope he would want to take on the bet.

"Ear muffs" he said as he hit the button for the target to move back into position. He replaced his own ear muffs, picked up the now loaded weapon and fired five times without much effort.  
When he was done, he hit the button to bring the target back to them and Kate inspected it. She couldn't help but grin. There was five clustered whole around the main target.

"I should have asked for more" she said with a grin. He pulled off his ear muffs and stepped into her personal space.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Even though they had never really had the perfect time to get intimate, he put it down to himself, not ready to cross that line. He had wanted to on multiple occasions but something in the back of his head was screaming at him not to. But right now, in this moment, everything in his being was screaming yes.

"I want to. Have for a while" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Let's go"

They pulled up out the front of Gibbs' house, in what Kate thought was record time. He got out, ran around the car and helped her out, just as she grabbed her night bag. He walked her up the path to the front door and he quickly unlocked it and let her in first. He closed it and made sure to lock it after him.  
Kate dropped her bag on the floor, turned and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck, kissing him deeply. His arms went around her waist as he directed her through the hallway and up to his bedroom.

Once inside, the started pulling on each others clothes, Kate getting his jacket off first, followed by his polo shirt. Kate kicked her shoes off as her worked the buttons of her blouse, finally pulling it free and throwing it to the floor. They stood there a moment, just admiring the half-naked body in front of them.

Kate bit her lip as she ran her hands over toned chest, down to his stomach, where she could see his muscles twitching under her touch. He moved closer to her, reaching around her to undo her bra with an expert flick of the wrist. He pulled it off her and added it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He leaned down and kissed over her bare shoulders.  
His hands rand down along her sides until they came in contact with her belt. He fumbled with the buckle and then her zipper, which made her giggle. Her own hands went to his belt and zipper of his pants and she pushed them off his hips, leaving him standing there in just his boxers.  
Once Gibbs had freed her of her jeans she slipped her hands inside his boxers to grab his ass, causing a moan or a grumble to escape his lips, she wasn't quite sure.

"On the bed Gunny" she ordered him with a grin as she finally pulled his boxers down, freeing his very hard member. He grinned and did as he was told, climbing onto his bed and getting comfortable in the centre, as Kate stood in front of him, only wearing her thong.

They both took a moment to admire the nakedness in front of them. Kate bit her lip as she slowly removed her thong and moved on top of him. She could feel his member poking into her, which turned her on even more.  
She leaned in and kissed him deeply, his hands tangle in her hair. She pulled back when she remembered one thing.

"Would you happen to have protection hiding around here somewhere?" she asked, hair falling into her face. Gibbs grinned and tucked it behind her ear.

"Bottom draw" he pointed to the bedside table. With one more kiss she moved to reach the draw. When she opened it there was a box hiding under his socks, it didn't look old and it certainly didn't look brand new. She pulled on out and checked the expiry date just to make sure.

"If you're wondering, they have been in there for about three years" he told her as she settled back on him. She grinned and tore open the packet with her teeth.

"Well, I think it's about time they got used, don't you?" all he could do was nod. She was straddling his legs, his dick standing to attention in front of her. Her body was amazing, though that was something he knew without seeing her naked.

He couldn't help the small moan that he let out as she felt her small hand go around him and she slid down the condom. When she was sure it would do the job and not come off, she leaned down and kissed him deeply, his hands ran from her back, down to her ass. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was, how firm her ass was.

"Ready?" she breathed against his lips. He nodded his response and took her lips with his again. She grabbed him again and guided him to her entrance. She slowly lowered herself onto him, taking her time to adjust to his size. After a moment she started to move slowly.

"Oh Jethro" she moaned into his mouth, his hands tightening on her ass. Gibbs leaned up and trailed kisses along her throat, then her chest. The more he kissed and sucked her skin, the more she moaned. He realised he loved hearing her moan and wanted to hear more. He moved one hand from her hip to slip between them to rub her clit. This made her cry out and her movements become more erratic.

"Oh god" she moaned as her muscles started to tighten.

"Don't stop" she breathed as she buried her head in his neck.

"Never" he told her as he moved to meet her movements. Soon enough, he felt her muscles tighten around him as she started her climax.

"Oh fuck. Jethro" she moaned loudly, her whole body tightening as she rode it out. Gibbs stopped his movements and took a few deep breaths, so he wouldn't lose all control right now.  
When he felt her body relax against him he smiled, turned and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was now on top of her, causing her to giggle.

"I've never had anyone that could go round two" she grinned as she ran her hands through his shaggy hair.

"That's the difference between me and those boys Katie" he leaned down and kissed her softly. He readjusted himself, before moving in and out of her slowly. She moaned again into his mouth and it took all his restraint not to let go then and there. He wanted to make this special and memorable for her. If this was going to be the first and last night they make love, he was going to make it her best yet. Gibbs trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck.

"More Jethro" she moaned as she grabbed at his back. He moved deeper and faster, causing her to moan again. She wrapped a leg around his waist to change the angle, and if she didn't climax soon he was afraid he would go before her. He moved his lips from her neck to one of her free breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking softly.

"Oh god" she moaned loudly, digging her nails into her back as her body again started to tighten, getting ready for her second orgasm of the night.  
Gibbs flicked his tongue over the hard nub as he kept moving in and out her, barely holding on to his own release.

"Yes. Oh fuck" her back arched off the bed as she came again. Gibbs' movement became more erratic as he too finally came, moaning into her chest.  
After what felt like a life time, he relaxed on top of her. Their heavy breathing the only sound filling the room.  
Kate ran her hands up and down his back, a content smile resting on her face. Gibbs finally lifted his head to look at her, a smile on his face as well.

"Wow" was all she said. He leaned up and kissed her softly.

"Let me get cleaned up" he told her softly. She nodded and he carefully slipped out of her and went to the bathroom. Kate couldn't get rid of the smile that was on her face. The way he made her feel was incredible and the way he felt inside of her. Everything just felt so right. She had never had anything like that before. She sighed, happy with how everything was right this moment.  
Kate had closed her eyes, enjoying just being in this moment and listening to Gibbs doing what he had to in the bathroom. She hadn't really noticed the soft padding of his feet coming back into the bedroom. She felt the slight dip of the bed as he got back on the bed. It wasn't until she felt his lips back on her chest that she opened her eyes.

She bit her lip as she watched him moving to her breasts. She took in a deep breath as his tongue darted out and rolled over her nipple.

"God Jethro" she breathed as she reached down to run a hand through his hair. She could see the smirk, even with her nipple in his mouth. He let it go with a pop, then continued his exploration of her body. He kissed and nipped the skin covering her ribs, then down over her stomach. He used his hand to gently push her legs open wider, to which she obliged.

"Jet-" she was going to protest the fact he has already made her come twice, it should be his turn again, but his tongue rolling up and down through her still very wet folds stopped her. Instead she let out another moan, her hands going down to his head to keep him there. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her body closer to his mouth and held her there.  
His mouth took hold of her clit and he sucked softly at first, listening to the moans and mewls that escaped her. He flicked his tongue over it a few times, before moving it back down and teasing her entrance, moaning as he tasted her. If he wasn't careful, he would be up and ready to go in a matter of minutes. He moved his tongue back up to clit her, his eyes running up the length of her body.

"Fuck, so good" she moaned loudly. He alternated between flicking his tongue and sucking her clit, and without much else she came apart again in his mouth. Her legs squeezing his head, which he couldn't help but grin. He let her clit go, making her body go limp once more, turned his head to placed gently kisses on her thighs. He crawled up her body, noticing how her chest rose and fall as she tried to get her breath back.

He placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Her eyes stayed closed but she hummed happily. He rolled over to lay down next to her, and he realised he hadn't controlled himself at all. He was now semi hard after making her come for a third time. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Going for a shower" he told her quietly, to which she just nodded. When she felt him get up from the bed she opened her eyes and watched him leave, of course now noticing the semi hard on his was sporting.

She heard the water turn on in the bathroom. She sighed and thought about how to repay her amazing boyfriend for the amazing orgasms she has given her tonight. She grinned as she got an idea. She sat on the side of the bed and stood up slowly, testing her legs. She made her way to the hall and then headed towards the sound of the running water.

The door was only closed a fraction and she carefully pushed it open, not wanting to alert Jethro of her presence just yet. She smiled as she watched his for a moment, just standing there under the water. She pulled on the glass door, making him turn around.

"Hey, I thought you might have been asleep" he said a little shocked at seeing her. She smiled sweetly at him, resting her hands on his now wet chest.

"I couldn't. Especially when it's now your turn" she gave him a devilish grin, and slowly knelt down in front of him, sliding her hands down his chest, to his hips and to finally his dick.

Gibbs watched her and tried to calm his breathing.

"Katie" he said in almost a warning. She looked up at him with a grin.

"Just enjoy it" she said sweetly as she kiss the tip, already making his head swirl. She moved one hand along his length as she continued to kiss and tongue the tip of him. He reached out to support himself on the wall as he continued to watch her. She took him all into his mouth, and as she looked up to watch him, she saw his eyes close. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she started to work him with her mouth and hands.

"God Katie" he moaned, his hips moving on their own accord. She moaned, one hand going around to his ass and squeezing it. Her tongue swirled around his tip.

As she kept working him and getting him nearer and nearer to his release, she couldn't help but think, this is the man she wants for the rest of her life. She wanted this mans body. She wants this mans heart, and yes, she wants to be the only one to make this man come.

"Fuck" he moaned as he let himself go in her mouth. She took him all, then used her tongue to get what was left. She stood up in front of him with a grin.  
Gibbs opened his eyes, they were a cloudy blue. He went to lean in for a kiss, but was stopped until she quickly rinsed her mouth.

Kate kissed him thoroughly. Trying to portray every emotion that she felt inside of her right now. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you glad we waited?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded.

"Just, lets not wait that long to do it again, okay?" this made Gibbs laugh and he wrapped her up in his arms, never wanting to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Years Later**

Gibbs climbed the stairs that would eventually lead him and his two man team onto Air Force One. Although his heart was beating a million miles a minute, but yet if asked he would most certainly never admit it.

As he followed Ducky through the threshold, he could feel her presence straight away. He tried to refrain from looking at her and hoped that she would remain professional.

"I flew in on it" she said after being told to get off the plane. He had to try and hide his smirk, trust her to fight to stay where she isn't wanted. As they waited for the other officers to get off the plane, Ducky, the ME, was finally able to get in and have a better look at the body lying in front of them.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked in a soft voice, turning to look up at her and the FBI Agent standing next to her. He really didn't like that guy.

"When the Commander returned from lunch, he had an equilibrium problem, and his grip was too weak to hold his brief case" she answered him.

"Did he gradually become ill, or was it sudden?" Ducky asked, finally standing up. As he listened to they spoke more about the body, trying to concentrate on writing down the key points. He could feel her eyes on him and it took all his will power not to look at her.

It wasn't until he heard the FBI Agent agree to discuss jurisdiction on the flight back to Andrews, he finally looked up to meet her gaze. She clearly didn't seemed too happy with what was going on, but at least she was keeping it to herself.

When they were all off the plane, Gibbs finally gave the orders and they got to work.

"I remember this young, promising basso profundo in London. He was only 27 when he keeled over and-" fortunately for Gibbs, Ducky's usual rambling got interrupted by the Secret Service woman.

"What do you people think you're doing?" she made a point of showing her weapon and badge as she practically yelled at the two men.

"NCIS. We flew down here from Washington to take over the investigation" Gibbs showed her his own badge and she seemed to stand down, somewhat.

"First the FBI tries to muscle in on the investigation and now NCIS" she doesn't take her eyes off him.

"Well I do believe it is a dead Naval Officer" he wished he could have stopped himself but the words just came out.

"Who died on Air Force One after having lunch with the President, it's my job to protect" she walked around him, trying to prove her authority to him. She most certainly was not scared of him. They both knew Ducky was still present and anyone else could walk in on them in the middle of this argument, but that only made them want to continue this back and forth.

"Gibbs, the Pilot won't take off 'til the Secret Service chick gives us the thumbs up" Tony jumps down the stairs and stops when he sees the two off them. She looks past Gibbs, clearly not impressed by the choice of his words and the way he was conducting himself on the aircraft. Ducky looked from Tony back to the two, waiting to see what the outcome would be.

"I think that just made it my team" she said with a triumphant grin.

"No, I think it means I just have to hijack Air Force One. Tony, escort Agent Todd off this aircraft and close the hatch" the way he addressed her was new and if she was honest, it kind of turned her on. But she didn't have time to really think about that as he turned around and started to head for the stairs which lead to the cockpit.

"You're not serious? Wait. Wait, okay. Okay" she ran after him, making him stop on the stairs and look down on her.

"Your team. But only because I don't want to delay us further by having to shoot you" he could tell she was serious. She finally held out her hand and without even blinking he reached out and took her hand in his.

Gibbs was showing the Secret Service chick how to bag and tag all the food that was still sitting in the Presidents room. She watched what Gibbs was doing and tried to listen to what he was saying, a feeling was certainly rising up inside her. And not a good one.

"Okay, why don't you try it?" he turned and handed her an empty evidence bag. She looked up at him and that was it. Her hand went to her mouth and she ran out of the room and down the corridor, heading for the closest bathroom.

"Whoa, wait a minute" Gibbs called after her as he chased her. He stopped her as they reached the bathroom.

"Wait, in here" he directed her, holding the bag open as she finally emptied her stomach into in.

"Can I rinse? Now you got your evidence" she asked, as he wrote on the bag.

"Yeah, sure" she glared at him as she finally opened and entered the bathroom.

"Log it. Go find Ducky" he ordered DiNozzo, handing him the evidence bag.

"You think she's got whatever killed the Commander?" he asked looking at the stomach contents he now held. When Gibbs just stared at him, he knew it was his cue to go and find Ducky as he was asked. He sighed as he walked over and sat down in the chair.

After a few minutes she finally emerged from the bathroom and spotted Gibbs waiting for her. She sighed and walked over to him.

"You okay?" he asked softly. She nodded but couldn't look at him.

"Katie" he asked softly and reached out for her hand. Without saying anything she reached out and took it, gave it a gentle squeeze then let it go.

"I got DiNozzo getting Ducky. Want him to check you out" he told her. Kate nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing" she tried to assure him.

It wasn't long until Ducky found them and got her to lay down while he checked her over, while Gibbs of course watched over them.

"I think it's a stomach virus" Ducky finally said after checking her temperature.

"I know it is" she said, not looking at either of the men. She couldn't look at Gibbs because he would know she was lying, because truth be told, she had no idea if it was a stomach virus or not.

"Why are you so sure it's a stomach virus?" Gibbs asked and she sighed.

"It's the same symptoms Major Kerry had" she said, still not looking at them.

"Did you work together recently?" Ducky asked. She now looked at Ducky, and she could see Gibbs sitting just behind him, clenching his hands.

"No" she said truthfully.

"Then if you didn't work together then how…oh" realisation finally hit Ducky as to how one would also catch a virus.

"We had lunch together a few times. Happily married doctor" she said with a smile and making and effort to show her wedding ring. Ducky gave her a smile and left her and Gibbs alone. She looked at him and for a while neither could say anything.

"Just lunch?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"And you don't think it's just a virus" he stated making her sigh. Damn him and his ability to read her like a book.

"I didn't think you would want Dr Mallard to hear that I think I'm pregnant" she saw his jaw clench and his eyes widen. It did take a moment, but there it was, the grin she loved.

"Agent Todd, Agent Baer's on a secure line for you" a voice over the intercom said, making both Kate and Gibbs sigh and hate whoever it was from ruining the moment.

Kate finally sat up slowly, getting her bearings before she stood up.

"Want me to take that call for you?" he asked, noticing how she was struggling to just sit there.

"I'd have to be dead" she finally said getting up. As she walked past him she reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

Kate was standing next to FBI Agent Fornell as Gibbs' team was going through what they had found, or more so what they hadn't.

"You guys at the Secret Service ever think about throwing yourselves in front of the Presidents diet?" the goth Forensic Scientist Abby said with a grin. Kate actually thought it was a good call. She spent a lot of her time at home fighting with Gibbs to get him to eat healthier, and yet she couldn't even influence the President of the United States to do the same.

Fornell said his farewell first, then Kate was about to leave when Gibbs called her back. He held out a stick of gum for her to take.

"When's the President returning?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, tomorrow noon. I'm flying back tonight to rejoin the detail" she explained. If he was anyone but the her husband, she wouldn't have disclosed the last bit of information.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked. She looked at him, making him work for the privilege.

"Please?" he asked with a goofy grin. It took all her resolve not to laugh.

"You can. But your sig sauer cant. We have a rule. No weapons on Air Force One unless your Secret Service" satisfied she had won this round, she unwrapped the piece of gum and popped it into her mouth. Without much though, Gibbs took his sig, unloaded it and stuck it in his draw, stood and pulled on his jacket as he followed Kate to the elevators.

They knew there would be three sets of eyes on them as they waited for the elevator to take them away, so they did their best to keep their distance, which was really killing Kate. Once the doors were open she stepped inside and waited for him. He hit the button and the doors closed.

"I took a test this morning" she blurted out when she heard the satisfying thunk. Gibbs looked down at her, stepping closer to her.

"And?" he asked trying to read her face. She gave him a small smile and shook his head.

"Not this time" she told him sadly. He closed the small gap between them, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"Okay. Not this time" he whispered against her head. She smiled and pulled back to look at him.

"Plus I am sure you will really enjoy the process of trying" he really couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, knowing that she was so very true.

"Come on, let me buy you a coffee before you head back" he lets her go just as the elevator doors ding open.

Kate was walking down the aisle of the aircraft, still coming up with the differences of the two, just as Gibbs had asked. She looked up to see Gibbs coming towards her.

"I accessed everything I could on the differences" she told him, but his body language told her he wasn't all that interested in it now.

"We need to talk" he said as he went to open a door to a meeting room.

"No, what are you doing? There's a campaign conference in there" she quickly reaches for the handle to quickly close it before they interrupt.

"I need to talk to you in private" he finally explains.

"Well, there's no other private meeting room. You could ask the President to give up his office, but that might be a little weird" she couldn't help but being sarcastic. He stopped and grabbed her laptop from her, closed it and threw it on the closest chair.

"Hey" she protested. He grabbed her arm and urged her into the small bathroom right next to them.

"Sit down" he ordered her. He had never spoken to her like this before, and had never been so physical with her in this way. It was starting to scare her. But what was scaring her more was the fact that she may have been the last person to see two dead Naval Officers alive.

Gibbs grabbed her weapon off her hip, reached back and turned the light on and kneeled down so they were face to face.

"Commander Trapp was poisoned. Australian snake venom. Hard to detect and mimics a natural death" Gibbs stared into her eyes. It was always her eyes that gave her away, and he knew whatever she said he would know straight away.

"What, you think I did it?"

"Well sweet pea, you were with him when he was poisoned"

"Yeah, so was the President, are you going to accuse him?" she was way beyond pissed. He was her husband. Knew her better then anyone and he was seriously asking her this.

"No. He wasn't with Major Kerry yesterday"

"Tim?"

"Yeah. Stroked on a Georgetown Street. I'll bet it wasn't far from the bar where you two had lunch"

"You bastard" she didn't know what overcome her, but she leapt up and started hitting him. When she started to calm down he held her tight to him. He hated what he had just accused her of, but it had to be done.

"Hey, I gave it to you cold. Wanted to see your reaction. I know you can't lie to me" he told her, as he helped her sit back down. She wouldn't look at him as she tried to control her breathing. He handed her back her weapon, which after a moment she eventually took back and looked at him.

"You're still a bastard" this made him grin a little, she was slowly becoming his Katie again.

"How were they poisoned?" she finally asked in a hoarse voice.

"Dry cleaner laced their uniforms with poison. Must be an Al Qaeda sleeper"

"Tim must have recommended his dry cleaners. He.." she paused, as she tried to think back to the conversation.

"What?" he was becoming impatient.

"Yesterday" she took another deep breath to calm herself. He had to understand, her husband had just told her, her friend had died all alone on a street.

"Yesterday Tim told me they had a drink and that he gave Commander Trapp tips like that"

"Well they gotta be after the President. What does killing the ball carrier give them?" he asked as tried to process out loud.

"Nothing. Another aid steps in" Gibbs paused as he thought it through and what had happened since the Commander Trapps death.

"And another plane. This plane. They forced the President to fly his back up"

"Security's exactly the same"

"But the plane isn't. And I'll bet security isn't either until the President's on board. Al Qaeda have to have planted something on this plane" he could tell his words were finally sinking in and he could see the fear in them.

"Well, it can't…it can't be a bomb. They would of detonated it by now" he had to agree with her. Terrorists wouldn't wait this long. They would want it close to the ground as possible to have many witness'.

"You said the locks were different"

"Uh, 29 has digital ones. This plane has keys" she explains. And there it is.

"Armoury. The Armoury. They have keys to the armoury. They copied the movie. They've vetted a reporter" he stood up, reached back to try and open the door.

"That would take years" Kate said as she put her earwig back in.

"So did setting up 9/11" with that they both burst out of the bathroom.

"There's a medical emergency in the press cabin" she was hearing the call over her earwig.

"It's a diversion. Cover the President" he pushed her down towards where the President was holding his meetings. Only hesitating a second, she took off down the hall, weapon drawn at the ready.

Gibbs on the other hand was finding himself a weapon, from the opened armoury cabinet. He couldn't believe he was right.

Kate had briefed the Agents that was already with the President, but it wasn't long until they heard the gun shots. Her heart skipped a beat as the realisation that this was happening, and with her unarmed husband probably caught right in the middle. When it was quiet she walked back out into the hall.

Leonard was lying dead on the floor, an automatic weapon still in his hand. Gibbs walked towards her, with two Agents right behind him. She holstered her weapon as he stood in front of her. He handed her the sig he had taken from armoury.

Kate could not believe it. He was smirking at her, and she was trying to look him over to make sure he hadn't been hit. He was clearly proud of himself as he walked off and she sighed.

The drive home had been eerily quiet. Gibbs had met her at her car and without a word, had taken her keys and gotten in the car. The past few hours had been turbulent to say the least, and neither really knew what to say to fix what had happened.

More so, Gibbs didn't know if he should apologise or just let her get over it.  
As he pulled into their driveway, she finally sighed and reached back to grab her bag.

"Kate-" he started, but she didn't let him finish as she turned to face him.

"Did you actually believe I had killed them? I mean were you jealous is that it?" she asked. He knew if he looked at her right now he would see the hurt in her eyes, but he couldn't look away.

"I was doing my job" he told her softly. Kate nodded.

"And when were you my husband?" her voice was softer and he could have sworn if she wasn't so tired, hurt and angry she would be crying. He sighed and looked down at his lap.

"I didn't think, but I still had to ask" for the life of him the words could not fall out of his mouth. All he had to do was say he was sorry for treating her like he did, but he just couldn't. She watched him closely, and the profiler in her and the fact she knew her husband better then he thought, she could tell he was feeling somewhat guilty about what had happened. She sighed and finally got out of the car and headed for the house.

Gibbs looked up and watched her, getting out and following her inside, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Katie" he called, he didn't want this to end like this. He didn't want them to go to bed like this. She stopped and turned around to look at him. Again, all he could do was look at her, words failing him. She couldn't help but smile softly and walk up to him.

"I know" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is how you work, and this is why we will never work together" she told him as she played with the hair at the back of his hair. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But I swear to you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if you ever accuse me or murder or adultery again, I will shoot you" she said seriously. Gibbs couldn't help but grin and nodded.

"Noted" he agreed before leaning down and kissing her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony, along with the Paramedic, helped Gibbs up from the floor as he held the oxygen mask to his face. The Paramedic holding pressure to the bullet wound to his shoulder.

"How did you get him Gibbs" an Agent asked as they stood next to the lifeless body dressed in black. Gibbs looked down as Tony turned the body over to reveal that it was in fact not the terrorist that had held Ducky and Gerald hostage in Autopsy. Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't" he said feeling played. He should have known better.

"Sir, we should really get you to the hospital now" the Paramedic said, Gibbs finally nodded and followed him to the awaiting ambulance.

"Wait boss, what about Kate?" Tony asked as he followed the two mean out to the loading dock. Gibbs dug around in his pocket for his phone, then threw it at his fellow Agent.

"Call her" was all he said as he was helped into the back of the ambulance. Tony looked at the small device in his hand and sighed. He certainly didn't want to be the one to tell the Secret Service Agent about what had just happened, but it looked like he had no choice. He opened the phone, found her name in his contacts and pressed call.

"Hey Jet, I can't really talk right now, I am about to-" she answered, but Tony cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Kate it's Tony. There's been an incident" he says in a soft and calm voice.

"What kind of an incident? Where is Jethro?" she asks after a moment. Tony sighs and runs a hand through his short brown hair.

"Long story short, bad guy held Ducky and Gerald hostage in Autopsy. Gibbs tried to save the day, got himself shot in the shoulder, bad guy got away" he said all in one breath. Again there was a moment of silence from Kate's end.

"I'm tied up at the moment. Go to the hospital with him, give me updates whenever you can. I will try and get this wrapped up as soon as possible" she ordered. He had to give it to her, she was certainly remaining calm. He half expected yelling and maybe a little hysteria.

"I will keep you updated" he agreed before hanging up. He sighed and made sure to check in with Abby before leaving for the hospital.

As soon as Kate pulled into the driveway, she threw the door open and ran inside. She didn't give a damn about her bags or anything else at this point, she just wanted to see her husband.

Tony had called her just over an hour ago to say that he had just dropped Gibbs off home, so as soon as they had landed and got off the plane she rushed to get home to check in on him.

As soon as she walked through the front door, she heard two shots coming from the basement. She immediately pulled her own weapon from her hip and headed to the back of the house. She could see the dim yellow light from the doorway, but heard no other sounds.

She carefully stepped through the doorway and looked down at the basement below.

"Jethro, what happened?" she asked as she saw her husband sitting on the bench, left arm in a sling and his weapon in his right hand. When he looked up at her, she could see how tired and exhausted he was. She quickly holstered her weapon, ran down the steps and made her way over to him.

"Tony called me and told me what happened. Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" she asked all at once. He simply put his weapon down on the bench beside him and reached out for her.

"He got away" he said in a small voice. Kate took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and came to stand between his legs.

"He put a round through Gerald, and one through me. I want him dead" he told her. Kate looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before, and it kind of scared her.

"He who?" she asked, not really knowing the full story. He turned his head in the direction of the photo tapped to the opposite end of the basement. Kate followed his line of sight and saw the photo, now with two bullet holes in the mans forehead. She then turned her attention back to her husband.

"You always get your man, this will not be any different. All I ask is that you look after yourself first. If not for you, then for me" she told him, framing his face with her hands. He looked at her and just nodded. She leaned in and kissed him softly, sealing their agreement.

Both Gibbs and Tony had decided to stay back late as they had no one to go home to and wanted a free weekend. Tony had the TV playing behind his desk, not really paying attention to what was on it, mostly just wanting it for background noise.

Gibbs had gotten up to put some of the files away, Tony turned to the printer as it started spitting out yet another one of his overdue reports, when the flashing news bulletin caught his eye.

"Woah Gibbs, look" Tony grabbed the remote to turn the volume up as footage kept replaying over and over.

'Breaking News: Shots fired as President leaves Symphony' the headline read at the bottom of the screen. Gibbs came over to get a better look at the report.

As he watched, he saw innocent people running away screaming, Secret Service Agents protecting the President and family. Gibbs pulled out his phone and tried Kate's cell straight away.

"Anything?" Tony asked as he watched his boss. Gibbs hung up and shook his head. They kept watching the report, trying to get any glimpse of her, to know that she is alright. He went to try her again, when his phone started to ring.

"Kate" he answered on the second ring.

"Jet, I'm okay" he heard her say, but could also hear siren in the back ground. It sounded pretty close.

"Katie, where are you?" he asked as he went to his desk to grab his keys and jacket.

"I'm okay, just heading to the Saint Joseph's" she said calmly.

"Okay, I will meet you there" he hung up and pulled his jacket on.

"She okay boss?" Tony asked as he watched his boss start to leave. Gibbs just nodded.

"Well she is alive" was his reply before making his way to the elevator and punching the button.

Gibbs entered the emergency room, heart racing as he heard the chaos first before he saw it.

Nurses were everywhere as well hospital Security and Secret Service Agents. He tried to grab the attention of one of the nurses, when an Agent recognised him and came right over.

"Agent Gibbs, Kate is right here" he said grabbing Gibbs and pulling him behind one of the curtains, where he saw his wife sitting up in the hospital bed. She seemed to be alright, except for the cut over her left eyebrow, which had been cleaned and stitched.

Kate smiled when she saw the two men enter her room.

"Thanks Paul" she said with a small smile.

"I'm around if you need anything" Paul said as he left them alone. Gibbs went to stand next to Kate and give her a once over.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Kate gave him a small smile as she looked at him, resting her head back on the pillow.

"We still aren't a hundred percent sure. We were coming out of the theatre, there was people everywhere like any public event. The President stopped to wave to the crowd and that's when the shots started. Me and Paul protected the President, Bauer and Jackson took the first lady. We got them in the vehicle. Paul and I went back to the crowd, people were screaming and running away, and then some weren't. It lasted maybe 3 minutes in total before the snippers had a visual and took them out. Three in total. I approached one of the bodies, he was maybe 19" she recalled what had happened only an hour before. Gibbs nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as she recalled the events.

"And what happened to your head?" he asked, at this she blushed slightly.

"I went to check on a member of the public, it looked like she had been hit in the arm. I don't know what it was, but as soon as I saw the blood I…I fainted. Apparently I hit my head on one of the metal barriers on my way down" she explained. He now understood why she may feel embarrassed about telling people what happened.

"What has the doctor said?" he asked, still squeezing her hand. Kate gave him a small smile.

"That I'm fine. Small concussion but nothing serious. They took some bloods to try and figure out why I fainted, but I think I'm just exhausted. Nothing a few days off couldn't fix" she smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Well let's wait for the doctor to decide that" he told her. He pulled up a chair and sat down, never letting go of her hand. Kate watched him closely, trying to gauge what was going through his head, trying to figure out what he was feeling. She squeezed his hand, getting his attention so he would look up at her.

"I'm fine. Honey I am here and I am fine. I am just waiting for the doctor to release me and you can take me home" he just nodded and gave her a small smile. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"I saw the news footage, and then you didn't answer my call. I thought" he sighed, not wanting to voice his fear.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you knew this was my job and that one day I may need to put all my training into action. But I am here with you" to make her point she squeezed his hand again.

Gibbs was about to say something else when the curtain was pulled back and a nurse and doctor entered.

"Agent Todd, I have some of your blood work here" he said from the papers in his hands. He looked up and noticed Gibbs sitting next to her.

"This your husband?" he asked and Kate smiled and nodded.

"Yes, this is Jethro" she introduced him, Gibbs just giving the doctor a nod.

"Good, so I don't have to repeat myself. Now the first set of results we have say your anaemic" Kate looked at Gibbs and then back at the doctor.

"Your iron levels are a little low. You're not a vegetarian or vegan are you?" the doctor asked and both Kate and Gibbs shook their heads.

"Right, well your blood pressure is a little high for someone in your physical shape. How have you been feeling generally?" the doctor asked. Kate just shrugged.

"Fine. I mean tired more than usual, but I have been doing longer hours" she answered. Gibbs sat quietly, waiting for the doctor to give an answer.

"And when was your last period?" he asked bluntly making notes in her chart.

"Um" Kate paused and looked at Gibbs, then back at the doctor.

"Are you trying to ask me if I could be pregnant?" she answered. The doctor looked between the couple and nodded.

"Yes I am" he again answered bluntly. On a night like this, there was no time for pleasantries. Kate looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Well yes, there is probably a good chance I could be. But wouldn't I know? Like morning sickness, my clothes not fitting, my boobs" she then stopped and really looked at the doctor.

"My boobs have been sore and grown just a little bit, but I thought it was because of my period I am waiting to come" she explained, now feeling a little embarrassed that she didn't notice the changes in her body.

"Well, we can do an ultrasound now and have a look, see if we are right while we wait for the rest of your blood work to come back" he turned to the nurse who nodded and left the room.

"So, can you tell me when your last period was?" he asked again and Kate sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't normally keep track of it" she answered again.

"Eight to ten weeks ago" Gibbs answered, finally saying something. Both Kate and the doctor looked at him.

"I remember I had to grab you more tampons on the way home one night, it was just before I got shot, roughly eight to ten weeks ago" he explained. Kate couldn't help but smile. She had been with this man for many years and he was still able to surprise her.

"I'm surprised you even remember that" she admitted a little shocked at how his memory worked. They were interrupted by the nurse bringing in the ultrasound machine. Both Kate and Gibbs watched silently as they got it all set up around her.

"Okay, we are ready to go. If you could just lift your shirt to expose your stomach, we will get started" he instructed and Kate complied. Gibbs squeezed her hand as they waited, watching the doctor squirt gel onto her still flat abdomen, and seeing movement on the screen.

The doctor pressed a few buttons and freezing what was on the screen. Kate and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant. And from what I can see, I would estimate about ten weeks, but you should go see you OBGYN just to make sure. Now, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" he asked looking at the stunned parents. They both just nodded, neither trusting their voices. Gibbs stood up from the chair to get am even better look at the screen.

The doctor pressed another button and the room was filled with a quick rumbling sound. Gibbs look down at Kate, who had her eyes glued to the screen with a soft smile on her face. He squeezed her hand causing her to look at him.

"We're having a baby" she said softly. He grinned and nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"We're having a baby" he repeated her words.

Kate sighed in frustration as the buttons on her dress pants only just did up. She looked at herself in the mirror, starring at the ever so slight bump that had no presented itself. She smiled as her husband joined her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, his hands coming to rest on her stomach.

"So, I will see you this afternoon?" he asked in a soft voice. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, after I have lunch with Ducky and Tony" she told him once again. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I never thought you and DiNozzo would ever end up having lunch together" he told her as she turned around in his arms to look at him.

"Well, Ducky invited me and he overheard and invited himself. I happened to be in a good mood so didn't see the harm" Gibbs smiled and kissed her softly.

"Gotta go. See you after lunch" he kissed her again before turning and leaving for work. Kate sighed and turned back to look at herself in the mirror.

"Time to go shopping" she said to herself, before turning and grabbing her bag and heading out.

Gibbs checked his watch, she was late. And Tony wasn't back yet either, so maybe that was a good thing. Meant they were still at lunch. He decided to go see if Ducky was back yet.

As he walked into autopsy, he was greeted by Ducky and his Medical assistance Jimmy Palmer.

"Ducky, Kate and Tony come back from lunch with you?" he asked his old friend.

"No, Tony went off on one of his usual pursuits and Kate had left to meet with you and the Director. She not here yet?" he asked. Gibbs just shook his head and headed back for the elevator. His stomach was starting to turn. Kate was never late for anything, let alone a meeting with himself and the Director of NCIS. He hit the call button again, as he grabbed out his phone and tried Kate's cell phone. It just rang out, eventually going to voicemail.

Gibbs heads back up to the bullpen, still no sign of Tony, so he gives McGee an update for the search on the terrorist, before finally heading up to MTAC.

"Agent Gibbs, you're late" the Director said from his seat as he watched the President of the United States on the big screen. Gibbs quickly scans the room, still no Kate.

"Sorry Sir, was just looking for Agent Todd. She hasn't arrived yet?" he asked his own Director about the whereabouts of his own wife. Director Morrow shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. It seems punctuality doesn't run in your family" he says with a smile.

"I'm sure she just got caught in traffic. I will find her" Gibbs said, then turned to leave MTAC. As he closed the door behind him, Tony ran up the stairs, looking a little nervous. He was sure to get his ass handed to him for taking such a long lunch break.

Gibbs was about to let his frustrations out on his Senior Field Agent when his phone rang. He opened it and saw her name on the screen.

"Kate where are you?" he asked a little more harshly then he wanted to.

"I wasn't feeling well after lunch, so I thought it best to head over to Emergency. They said it was just food poisoning, so I'm home sleeping it off. Tony is right though, never eat oysters in a month with an "R". I'll be fine" she said, not much emotion in her voice at all. Gibbs sighed and nodded.

"Okay, see you tonight" he said before closing his phone. Tony looked at him, a little confused.

"She okay?" he asked.

"Food poisoning" was all Gibbs said before turning and heading down the stairs to McGee, Tony following him.

"Food poisoning?" he asked a little confused. He didn't quite understand how one would get food poisoning from a salad. Gibbs came to stand behind McGee, still waiting on a name on their terrorist.

Feeling frustrated and irate, he decided he needed coffee.

"I'm going for coffee. I want a name today" he yelled as he left. Tony and McGee shared a look.

Kate sat opposite the terrorist. She had never seen him in person before, but with Gibbs doing nothing but trying to track him down, she knew his face. And she wanted to put a bullet between his eyes himself.

"Why am I here?" she asked getting more frustrated every minute she was here, sitting in front of him.

"To teach me this trick. I am quite serious. Do you detect slight differences in the shells?" he asks as he moves around the shells again, then Kate picks the right one with the pea again "Amazing".

Kate just glares at him. She finds it hard to believe that she was taken hostage, hit and made to lie to her husband just to teach this man how to pick which shell the pea was under.

"How did they teach you to be so observant?" he finally asked as this time he took the pea and ate it.

"Who?" she was now confused. The terrorist picked up his wine glass, took a sip and grinned.

"The Secret Service" he said and then it dawned on her.

"The President is flying to Camp David with Sharon today. I saw three missiles. You want to know which helo is Marine One to shoot it down" she practically yelled at him. This is why she does what she does, to protect the President and American people from terrorist like him.

"Those tiny missiles are mere training aids. In any case, I have no intention of shooting down Marine One" he remains calm.

"You are a lying bastard" this makes Marta laugh, causing him to look at her.

"Sorry" she quickly apologises, knowing what he is capable of.

"Unfortunately, half of that is true" he admits as he takes another sip from his wine.

"McGee, give me a GPS location on Kate's cell phone. It's off now, but if it comes on I want coordinates" Gibbs said after hearing the news about the terrorist, now named Ari Haswari.

"Kate's at home, boss" Tony stated as he followed his boss.

"She doesn't answer the phone. I don't think she ate bad oysters for lunch" Gibbs said softly as he waited for the elevator. Tony looked at him a little confused.

"She had a tuna salad" that is exactly what he didn't want to hear. All this time she had tried to give him a clue and he didn't pick up on it.

"Tony, that bastard's got her" he said.

"Boss" Tony knew where he was going and didn't want to believe it.

"He's got her" he yelled and walked past Tony, back to the bullpen. The elevator doors that had opened, now closed. Tony sighed as he turned around and followed his boss.

Marta went for the radio, to tell the others that Ari had lied to them all. That there was a way to tell which helo was Marine One, when really there was not.

She had just reached it when a shot rang out and her limp body fell back onto the ground. A single bullet hole between her eyes. Kate couldn't help but stare at her, until she couldn't hold it anymore. She turned away from the seat they were on and threw up. She took a calming breath and wiped her mouth with her hand before sitting back up again to face him.

"I thought in your line of work, you would be used to the site of dead bodies" he said in that mocking voice. It was like he thought death was funny. She just glared at him. He was studying her, and then he noticed it and he smiled.

"I see, well I guess congratulations is in order" he lifted her wine glass and saluted her, before taking another sip. One of her hands had unconsciously gone to her stomach, in a protective way.

She had tried to not make it known to him that she was in fact pregnant. Knowing that she would become a bigger asset to him, especially when it came to Gibbs.

He grabbed her cell phone, turned it on and handed it to her.

"Call your colleagues at the Secret Service. I will tell them all they need to know" Kate stared at the phone for a moment, couldn't help but notice his manicured nails.

"Take it. My Hamas are well trained. They will kill your President, and mine" she finally took the phone, her eyes never leaving his.

"Your President?" she asked confused with his words.

"I am Isaeli. Mossad" he told her and she thought she was going to be sick again.

The field was swarmed with FBI Agents. Kate could here shot ring out and shouting. She looked towards the barn and saw flash bangs go off inside. She turned back around where the terrorist had been, but he had taken off, now nowhere to be seen. She got up from the table, saw the blondes body again and felt her stomach turn. She looked away again hoping for the feeling to go away, but it was too late. She threw up again, just as a team of FBI Agents came running down the hill towards her.

"Agent Todd?" one of the men asked, and she nodded, wiping her mouth again. She stood up straighter, now having nothing left in her stomach.

"There's" she started, but had to clear her throat "He killed her" she said again, pointing to where Marta's body was lying. Two of the Agents went to investigate, while the other escorted her back up the hill. She could see multiple vehicles and vans set up, with more sirens on their way. But what got her attention, was the screeching of tires on the dirt, a door slamming and a very familiar voice calling her name. She looked up to see Gibbs running towards her, Tony not far behind him.

"Jethro" she breathed as she stopped and he made his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her head. He pulled back and looked her over, noticing the split lip immediately. He cupped her chin and ran a thumb under the cut.

"I'm okay" she told him, looking into his worried blue eyes.

"He did this?" he asked, keeping his anger in check. She shook her head no, knowing there was no point in explaining, knowing he wouldn't hear her words anyway.

"Tony, take Kate to the car, I need to have a word to the Feds" Gibbs said, kissed her cheek before Tony stepped forward and took her arm, leading her to the car.

"If I knew this was going to happen, I would have escorted you back to NCIS myself" Tony said to her. Kate looked at him and gave him a small smile. Yes he was a pig sometimes, but he had a good heart.

"Tony, this wasn't your fault. You weren't to know" she told him. He gave her a small smile in reply, both knowing that the terrorist still would have tried to pull off the same stunt either way.

Kate was in the bedroom, again looking at herself in the mirror. This time, she was inspecting the split on her lip and the light bruising that had started to appear. She prodded the skin around it, not really feeling any pain. She sighed, not really knowing how she was going to go back to work with this as a reminder of what happened.

On the drive home, both Gibbs and Tony had given her a back ground on the terrorist, now known as Ari. And every part of her wanted the bastard dead. First he puts a bullet in her husband and friend, now he had taken her hostage and even killed one of his own. It was clear this man was obeying his own rules, and being given the freedom to do so. She turns around, no longer wanting to look at the reminder as it was making her angrier and angrier and she wanted to relax enough to get some sleep tonight.

She looked down and noticed Gibbs' clothes on the floor and smiled. Normally this would annoy her and she would pull him up on it, but now she seemed thankful to be here to pick it up. She bent down and picked up the discarded clothes and went to put it in the washing basket when Gibbs was suddenly in front of her.

"Hey" she said a little startled.

"I've got to head back to NCIS" he told her. She looked at him.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Need to know" was all he said. He stepped past her and grabbed his jacket, came back and kissed her cheek.

"Don't wait up" he said as he pulled it on and walked away. She sighed and continued on with her task.

It started off exactly like his nightmare. The elevator doors opened and he walked into autopsy, the lights dimmed and a lone body bag on the far table. He cant take his eyes off it as he makes his way over to it. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and control his heart rate before reaching out and pulling down the zipper of the bag.

He couldn't help but be relieved when he saw the blonde hair and pink jacket. It certainly was not his wife. That's when he felt the presence and heard the voice. He looked up and saw the brown eyes and menacing face that had haunted his dreams for months.

Although he knew Ari was talking, he wasn't really paying attention to the words. All he could think of was what he had put Kate through. He took her right under his nose, and he couldn't do a thing about it. They had agreed making her keep her maiden name at work would help keep her safe when, but this man, this terrorist saw straight through it.

The longer Ari spoke to him the more his patience was running thin and he wanted to make him pay. Pay for putting a bullet in his own shoulder, one in Gerald's and most importantly for taking his wife and endangering their unborn baby.

"Shalom" he heard Ari say and start to head for the door, but he stepped in front of him and without thinking, lifted his arm and pulled the trigger. Ari's body lay on the floor. Lifeless. Gibbs' bullet in his head. As he stared down at the now dead terrorist, he didn't think about the trouble he would get in for killing a Mossad officer who was getting a free pass from the CIA, all he could think was that his family was finally safe.

"Shalom" he said softly into the silent room. He holstered his weapon, turned and went back to the elevator, never to see Ari Haswari again.


End file.
